The Winds of Change
by Women-who-rule-the-world
Summary: This is a story for my friend about Aubrey and a demon slayer. The meet and an attraction occers and they now have many problems ahead.
1. The winds of change

Women-who-rule-the-world: Hey this is my first fanfic so no flames please if you like it review if not, that's your fault. This is for my friend who told me to write this story for her. You know who you are and you better read this. I do like the Aubrey and Jessica parring but my friend wanted me to write this

Thoughts are in italics 

_**The Winds of Change:**_

The wind was picking up but I knew that had to still be out, for there was something going to happen.

The demon slayer had been here for the last few hours and the wind was picking up. So she wrapped up her coat and checked her weapons again just to be sure. Walking so close to New Mayhem was always a bad idea for someone like her.

Maybe I am just tired; I have been working hard the past couple of days.

While she was walking she did not notice that she had company.

What is someone like her doing out here? She must have a death wish, although most like her act the same way. Although she is most intriguing, I guess I'll follow her for a little while longer.

The vampire creped closer up to get a better look the he saw a glint of metal but it was to late. The steel boomerang cut through the limb upon which he was sitting. Then he was falling and hit the ground with a thud. Thanks to being a vampire he was little more than bruised, but a human would have had at lest a few broken bones.

"Hey that's not right knocking a guy right out of a tree."

"Well you shouldn't have been following me."

"Well I'm not the one who has a death wish by walking so close to so a place you even know can kill you in an instant."

"Oh and what are you going to do if I say I can handle my self."

"I'd say you'd have to show me.'

"Oh but we don't even know one another. Well …………. I know you at lest, Aubrey"

"I well since you know me how about you grace me with your name?"

"Maybe, for now………"

Then from under her coat she produced three ninja stars, and threw them at Aubrey. He successfully dodged them, barley. Then he ran at her and tried to grab her, but she was to fast and jumped out of the way. On her way down she tried to kick him from behind but he grabbed her foot and swung her to the ground. As quickly as she went down she was back up again. They preceded this none-gaining-an-advantage- over-the-other-fight for at least ten minutes. Till Aubrey finally caught her arm and then threw toward the river but when she felt herself fall she grabbed out for something, and that something just happened to be Aubrey. So they both went tumbling in to the water. After impact both were embarrassed to see that Aubrey had landed with his back in the water and the demon slayer had fallen right on top of him. When they got up they looked at each other and started fighting once more. The battle finally ended when the demon slayer tried to kick Aubrey in the head but caught her leg. He pulled her closer till they were only a few inches apart.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you might tell me your name?"

"What?"

"Your name is……"

"Jax."

"What an interesting name."

"It suites me."

And with that she tried to spin out of his hold but only managed to slip and fall right in to him and wound up nose to nose with him.

My heart is pounding but I know it's not from the battle

What's wrong with me I fell warm though I have not fed in a few hours.

They sat and stared at each other for a few seconds though it felt like minutes to them. The to their surprise they both lend forward and their lips touched and there in the moon light with the wind whipping around them, standing in the stream, a feared vampire and a demon slayer kissed under the moon light.

Clifhanger.............(AN: write more later)


	2. Once apon a dream

AN: sorry major writers block. I wrote my self into a corner. Well really short chapter.

**All a dream**

_**rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg**_

Jax's alarm clock sounded and she shot out of bed.

_It was all a dream. It felt so real, she thought._

Jax put a hand to her lips. Her lips felt like they actually had been kissed.

"Jax come on we'll be late for school," came a voice from the hall.

"I'm coming," answered Jax.

The door opened and a girl poked her head in "I'll believe that when I see it" said the girl.

"Very funny Jess" Jax then grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

Jess ducked behind the door as the pillow collided with the other side.

"Just get your big but out of bed," said Jess.

Aubrey had woken up an hour ago but his dream was fresh in his mind.

_Who was that girl, he thought._

His clock beeped telling him it was time to go he had to go to school.

AN: sorry really short but hey I updated so yeah for me. Please review. Thanx.


End file.
